wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobidium
Mobidium was a massive Oceanic Death World located within Segmentum Tempestus. It was home to the Novus Krakens chapter of Space Marines before its devastation in 838.M41. Its oceans were once the home of a variety of highly dangerous sea monsters. The history of Mobidium is long and complex, having many tales of incursions from the daemon, most of which are lost to time. Two moons orbit the once pristine blue world, Aerwyne and Antkutmeri. Unfortunately, with the loss of the Fortress Monastery of the Novus Krakens during the Fall of Mobidium, not much is known about this world to the greater Imperium, though a very small handful of records make reference to three gargantuan Sea Monsters known as the Guardians of Mobidium, who took the forms of the Ancient Terran Kraken, Leviathan, and Hydra. History While the Imperium knows little about the world and the three wayward kinsmen of the Adeptus Astartes that once called it home, the in-depth records of the Penumbral Hydras renegade chapter contain a complete history of the world. Early History The oldest recorded information regarding the culture of Mobidium is a tale about three champions of humanity who stood against a tide of otherworldly hellish creatures from the depths of the oceans. In this epic story without a solid date, the three warriors were told to have defeated the three leaders of the horrors from the deep, and became the monstrous Guardians of Mobidium. Analysis of this story reveals to any being with knowledge of chaos would know that it was daemons that assailed the lone world, and so a much more plausible reason for the creation of the Guardians could be extrapolated; that the three failed to defeat their foes and so pledged their servitude in order to protect the world. Whichever the case, the Guardians proved able to ward away the daemons somehow in some capacity. The three Guardians of Mobidium were given the names Krakonicus, Kenrste, and Etflerien; the Kraken, Leviathan, and Hydra respectively. For millennia a great respect for these protectors shifted into worship, taking these monsters to be protectors that kept the world safe. The Great Crusade When the Imperium arrived during the Great Crusade, the people resisted vehemently in the eradication of religion and the adoption of the Imperial Truth. These more religious individuals survived on the oceans, living their lives in perpetual piracy for their beliefs. Unfortunately, the Horus Heresy began before the Imperium could secure the eradication of religion on the world. So for several millennia the hunt for the religious pirates stagnated. Post-Heresy In M33, missionaries from the fledgling Ecclesiarchy arrived on the world to spread the word of the Imperial Creed, and were met with even more resistance from both those who adhered to the Imperial Truth and those who still clung to their worship of the Guardians of Mobidium. The Ecclesiarchy was able to establish beds of worship, but with the whole state of the world, it would be far more difficult to keep these worshipers pious. For a millennium the world proved resistant to the Ecclesiarchy, making the spread of the God-Emperor's word almost an impossibility. In M34, during the 8th Founding; a Space Marine chapter would be given the world, officially ending all Ecclesiarchal influence on the world. An Astartes Cove The Fall of Mobidium In 837.M41, the Astartes Chapter now calling itself the Novus Krakens waged war against their traitorous kin who called themselves the Leviathans Eclipse. Led by Androgous Mokurn, the previous Lord Executioner now fallen to chaos, the world would be desolated. Its oceans evaporated, its surface blasted, blood staining the very seabeds. The Guardians of Mobidium fought amongst each other, and each one died. The moons Aerwyne and Antkutmeri were blasted apart, becoming small asteroid fields that remain in orbit. The Novus Krakens would ultimately lose this war on the planet, but succeeded in the void above it, chasing the Leviathans Eclipse into the Maelstrom. Sacred Desolation After the orbital bombardment and desolation of Mobidium, the Penumbral Hydras chapter of Renegade Space Marines took the world and acted as its wardens. The Astartes were of the same gene-line as the Novus Krakens and the Leviathans Eclipse, but unlike both of their brother chapters, decided not to abandon their homeworld. During this time where the Penumbral Hydras stood vigil over the world, they discovered the location of a precious artifact that had been lost long before the civil war that ruined its surface and evaporated its oceans. For decades the Penumbral Hydras guarded Mobidium when another war came to it. The Ashen Disciples, servants of Tzeentch and traitors stemming from the genes of Magnus the Red. Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Novus Krakens Category:Ocean Worlds Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld